The Basic Things in Life
by Yoshi Battles
Summary: Why would people want to know about her? She isn't exciting. She's as normal as a student of Ouran High School can get. In fact, the most emotional things to happen in her life happened when she left Japan five years ago.. Better Sum. on Profile OCx ?
1. Isa: Impatient Batch

**Disclaimer:** Ay, know that Yoshi Battles doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, and

is doing this out of mere enjoyment, not for profit. Enjoy Yoshi's first chapter of her first story!

* * *

**{ ISA * } Impatient Batch**

'Arashi, Shiori' was printed neatly in a bold black font, on a poster paper. The duo holding it up were wearing dark suits, very fitting for this humid weather. Not.

'_Very subtle,_' Shiori thought. Who is Shiori? Well, she's just an average fifteen year-old; no taller than five feet, natural burgundy hair, cream-colored eyes, and an olive complexion._ 'Mother, I give you a standing ovation for the astonishing guards you picked.'_

Shiori stood in the airport, an obstacle for those rushing around her, as she thought about what her aunt told her not even a day ago.

**/ Her memory * /**

_"My, darling, you remember the contract we had with your ina (1) all that time ago?" Shiori's aunt asked. Her name is Dalisay, meaning 'Pure' in her native language. When Shiori nodded, Dalisay continued. __"Well, the time is up. Five years have gone in a flash, but it feels as if it was only yesterday I picked you up from the airport!" She was wailing at this time, showing that, of course, she is Amihan's sister. They both have emotional breakdowns every now and then._

_'_But, _does _ina still do that?'_ Shiori thought, wondering how much has changed since she was with her mother. _ _  
"Of course you will be moving in with your mother. There is news, though, that she forgot to tell you. Amihan no longer lives in the United States, Shiori. She has moved back to Japan!"_

_That startled Shiori. "What? I thought she no longer wanted to be there. After Father..." She trailed off, and flung her head to the side. No matter what, that will be a sore spot for her._

_"Ah. Yes, she didn't want to be back in that country after Hisao's... But it is your birth place, and she feels it right that, that would be your home. Amihan is doing better, from what I hear, she finally was able to pull herself together. To be truthful, I didn't think Ami could handle it. But, your ina is a strong woman. In fact, she was able to buy back your childhood home! Isn't that something?"_

_Something, yes, it was. _'To be in that house without Father and kuya_ (_2) isn't an idea I ever thought I'd have to think of. But, now, I have to, no matter if I want to or not. It'll come true,'_ Shiori was doing her best to run from memory lane here, a father's death is something no one would enjoy._

_"Huh? A sad aura filling the room? Do you know what this means, Shi?" Ah, yes, her nickname. One that she was given from her Chinese friend, named Charlotte, when they first met. Apparently, Shiori looked like a young boy then. Amazing transformations happen in eight years._

_Shiori paused, _'What does it mean?'_ She didn't have to wait long, since that's when Dalisay went running to the kitchen. A look of dread fell on her niece's face, as she realized what it meant._

_"No, I refuse to eat that-that thing!" She leaped behind an ornate sofa piece, and childishly started to plug her ears and sing. "La, la, la! Can't hear you! What? You want me to eat what? No, I can't. I can't hear you and that would be rude for me to eat that. No wa—!"_

_Her_ _tiyahin _(3_) came from Shiori's left, and when she shouted, stuck a spoon of ice cream in her mouth. You could hear Shiori gagging, and when she was able to spit the offensive dessert from her mouth, shouted her curses at the darn corn ice cream._

_"Who, in their right mind, made up that repulsive thing!" Dalisay just laughed while she ate from the carton. Not minding the possibility of choking herself..._

**/ End of memory * /**

That is how Shiori ended up here, staring at two security guards, while upsetting people coming or leaving this Japanese airport. Arashi, Shiori was in Haneda Flughafen Tokyo, not even half an hour from her home in Bunkyō, Tokyo. It wasn't as overwhelming as she guessed, '_how _ _bland,_' it made her think. With a twitch of a smile she started to walk, others thankful that she did, and grabbed her luggages. Shiori didn't come with much, only using up one rolling and a gym bag, as her other things will be mailed home.

'_Home_,' she thought. It was her home, but it hasn't been for five years. How will it be, returning to that place? She was reminiscing again, about all the fun and laughs she had with her friends, her parents, her brother.

It took longer than she thought, for the men to find her, but she was glad for the fact that she wasn't in their face for them to notice her. Shiori stuck her hand out, waiting for a handshake. The guards frowned in confusion, but bowed to her in respect.

"Arashi-sama," they chorused. Shiori sighed, placed her rolling bag straight, and put her hand on her cocked hip. The suited men haven't gotten up yet, but they were twitching.

'_An impatient batch, aren't they?_' Shiori fixed her gym bag that was slung across her shoulder, since it kept digging in to her side.

"Ah, no. Please, just call me Shiori." They looked up at her startled, she forgot how formal they are from Dalisay. "Shiori-san, at least," she corrected. The two were still hesitant, but agreed. Hey, they were hired by her mother, of course they'd have to on _some_ occasions.

"Now, what can I call you two?" Shiori asked politely. '_At least these guys don't wear sunglasses, I hate not seeing people's eyes._' She giggled slightly at the thought, thinking how weird it would sound out loud.

The older of the pair stepped up. "Siarot, Katsu at your service." He had fair skin, which Shiori was jealous of, and black hair and eyes. His face was sharp, but Katsu's lips were permanently curled up, showing how much he smiled. Katsu looked like a father who asked for respect, rather demanding.

His partner sternly lined up, and at this distance, Shiori can feel his hard stare as much as she can see it. '_I'll have a hard time enjoying myself with him nearby_,' she commented mentally.

"Kobayashi, Norio," he voiced. Despite how cold and stern Norio appeared, he sounded nothing like it. Shiori found herself blushing, with his mellow, velvety voice. Apparently, Norio also has a sense of humor, since he smirked at her.

"Sige! Kumusta!" Shiori grinned, not noticing how she switched languages. Katsu kindly mentioned it to her, and her smiled faltered. "Ah, ah, just take me to my mother please." Shiori pouted; face down, eyes closed, and lips puckered. Katsu laughed quietly while Norio just rolled her forgotten luggage.

They showed her to a stunning black car. Katsu opened the door for her, while his partner put the bag in the trunk. "Your mother apologizes for the unfitting vehicle, Arashi-sama, the limousine is being fixed and will be finished around midday tomorrow," Norio informed her.

Shiori shrugged and said offhandedly,"I haven't rode a limousine since I was here, I rather like this car." As she replayed what he said, the teenager turned to him and scolded,"Didn't I tell you 'Shiori-san' would be fitting?" Both nodded to her, and she smiled as she sat down, thanking Katsu for opening the door.

Norio took the driver seat, while the other took the passenger. Her personal guards turned to face Shiori as they, in sync, told her that it would take sixty minutes, at most, to reach the Arashi mansion. She, for reply, nodded and put on her seat belt. '_Safety first,_' Dalisay always said.

'_This might be the emotional part_,' Shiori thought. '_Going back to the home where the family split. Where I said goodbye to my friends, when I left._' She placed her head against the window, falling asleep.

Her last thought was: '_I wonder if I will have to return to Ouran..._'

* * *

**Yoshi Battles:** So.. that's my first chapter. (: Hopefully, I will be able to get some great constructive criticism. Though I doubt it, something about not being able to see Shiori's whole personality as of yet. Hm, is it a bad idea for me to use a character that I haven't developed completely? Haha.

(1) Ina - Mother

(2) Kuya - Brother

(3) Tiyahin - Aunt


	2. Diliwa: The Room

**Disclaimer:** Yoshi Battles doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor does she wish that she does.  
Or else she'll have many angry people /cough Girls after her life. (;

* * *

**{ DILIWA * } The Room  
**

Shiori was waken up by an uneasy prod. Looking up, she noticed it was Norio who stood in front of her. The gap between them wasn't as big as she first thought, their closeness bringing a rush of blood to her face. '_There goes my personal bubble,'_ Shiori thought wryly.

The house was by no means a mansion, a small homey thing. The building was a warm cream- same as it was five years ago. Boxes of petunias, marigolds, and bluebells sat below shutter-windows. Open for Morning's breeze, those windows showed the family room. The familiarity of everything was overwhelming—'_Just as I thought earlier_,'— the sight of it made Shiori's heart clench. There still was a dent in the marigolds' box, from when it fell from it's original spot on the wall.

Shiori went up to the dark maroon-colored door, and rang the door bell. It still had that annoying tune; high-pitched and ranged in notes. The noise grated her ears, it even hurt her ears before she was sent away. When the door opened, Shiori found herself in a bone-crushing hug. She patted her mother's back as she blubbered and cried. '_Ina sure does seem to be the same._' It was enough to send her over the edge, and she, too, was tearing up.

"Oh, ina, I've missed you so much!" Shiori said. Her statement was muffled by rubbing her head on her mother's shoulder. Amihan's hair was a deep and natural red-brown, and could only be depicted as the color of a Redwood tree's bark. The older of the two found out how awkward the guards felt, seeing a private mother-daughter moment, and decided to fix it. Sniffling, Amihan brought her head up and wiped her eyes. Shiori was able to see the rest of her mother, and saw how much five years have took on her. Her eyes were a faint tan, it looked as if they used to be hazel in another lifetime. Though her eye brows were defined and sharp, they weren't natural. It was obvious to Shiori, from this close she could see the difference in skin tone. Speaking of which, her mother has paled significantly since they last saw each other. Shiori came up with reasonable explanations: Amihan hasn't been outdoors as much as she should, Amihan is sick, or maybe it's just the weather here in Japan. She decided she has been ill for her cheek bones were prominent, yes, but her face was skinny and limp. It pulled strings on her heart to see her mother this way.

"Arashi, Shiori, my have you grown," Amihan whispered proudly. Spinning her child around in circles, to get a better look at her, and was satisfied by the third turn. "Taller and stronger, I see. Dalisay must have made you work in her gardens. And you are much more womanly and beautiful, have you seen any young men checking you out, eh?" Her mother took a few jabs at Shiori, and it made her face beet red. Katsu and Norio were snickering in to their hands, barely able to keep their employer from hearing them.

"Aw, ma! Don't say these kind of things in front of them, or else I won't hear the end of it from them! Well, Katsu-san really won't do a thing.. But Norio-san, he'll just smirk that oh, so annoying smirk of his. What stinks is that he doesn't even _need _to say a thing," Shiori complained while pulling her hair. Amihan looked questioningly at Norio, and, to Shiori's amusement and surprise, he blushed lightly under her gaze. "What was that?!"

Amihan titled her head,"What was what, Shiori?" Her daughter just shook her head with wide eyes. "Well, the four of us will need to get all of your things in to the house, now. Your school is expecting you for a tour at four, and it is.. What time is it, Katsu-san?"

The body guard pushed his sleeve up to glance at his wrist watch. "Quarter 'til two, Amihan-san. If Arashi-sama can quickly unpack her things away, then she should finish around three-thirty. But, you have to remember, Amihan-san, that the roads are hectic at that time, meaning Arashi-sama should do only half so we can arrive on time," Katsu replied. Everyone voiced their agreement, and helped bring things in.

Shiori had just finished moving boxes of clothing out from the truck that followed them home. They surrounded her twin sized bed in a crummy circle, the bed centered on the back wall. A small walk in closet was on the Eastern wall, colored virgin white with trim a third up. Underneath the trimming that ran all around the room, was Shiori's favorite color: a royal, but calming and toned-down, violet that did well to brighten up the room.

"Shiori!" Amihan shouted from the front door. "We have to leave, Shi, for your tour now. Any longer and we'll surely be late, not a very good first impression, would it?" Her daughter called back and raced to the car. Shiori nearly slipped when she crouched down to grab her shoes. Amihan laughed heartily at the girl, and dragged her the rest of the way. "Well, do you know what school you are going to, Shiori?" The middle-aged woman asked as they both slid in to the car, Katsu and Norio closing the doors after them.

Said girl paused and wondered what schools her mother might of looked in to. "St. Lobelia Academy, mom?" Shiori guessed. After her mother giggled and rolled her eyes, she sputtered,"O-ou.. Ouran?" Amihan beamed in response while they drove through the bustling streets in the city.

The Arashi daughter looked outside with a glazed look, running through different scenarios of her first day. '_Would everyone still act as they did when they were smaller?_' Shiori wondered. '_Will they be nice to you because they want to, not because they were ordered to?'_ Turning to her mother, she said out-loud,"Nah, not all of them are rich bastards. I bet I'll even make some friends in the first week!" Promptly, Shiori was scolded for her language. All she could do was smile bashfully and mutter a sheepish,"Un!"

* * *

"Katsu-san, Norio-san, am I allowed to walk around campus?" Shiori questioned, grinning at the men. Amihan has been inside an office of a man— probably the Headmaster— and, even though it's only been ten minutes at most, she was _bored_. Katsu immediately tensed, he knew things were too good when the girl just sat down in a chair next to the door. Norio rolled his eyes, apparently annoyed. But both of them nodded.

"Yes, Arashi-sama, you're allowed to walk around, but Norio-san will have to stay around with you," Katsu answered. The other two sighed, but agreed. Shiori waved as she and Norio departed. After they turned a few corners, everything silent and comfortable, she glanced at Norio warily.

"Is there a special way for me to get you two to stop calling me that?" He merely lifted an eyebrow. She growled,"I am beginning to think I need to be respected by both of you before that." The grin on his face didn't make her feel any better.

It didn't take long for things to be quiet again, and the daughter of Amihan childishly sat on grass with a thud. Shi laughed at herself contently, and offered Norio a seat. He gracefully found a place, not too close but not too far from her, to rest.

"Hey, Norio-san?" The Kobayashi raised his head, she has his attention. "Do you understand English?" Not getting her point, he reluctantly nodded. "Good, now, here is a part of one my favorite songs," she exclaimed.

_"Angel of Mercy.  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy.  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you__"  
( Mercy - One Republic )_

Her voice wasn't melodic, heavenly, or above mediocre. Though, it was relaxing and it sure sounded like she sang the right notes. He shook his head,"What is the reason for singing, Arashi-sama?"

Smiling, Shiori repeated his very same action. "Silly, Norio-san," she said,"you don't need a reason for everything. Plus, it just seemed fitting. But! I am ready to see some more of the castle of a school. Are you?" He stood before she could and gave her a hand. "Thank you."

The two ended up going up and down stairs, left then right in the hallways. Until they finally reached the door that's changed many lives. What door? That's easy. Ouran's famous Third Music Room, of course.

"Well, if you are up to it, Norio-san, I'd like to check this room out."

* * *

**Yoshi Battles:** I'm failing already, ha ha. Three months for a second chapter? Oh, I really need to learn how to be commited.  
I think I did much better this time, but do _you_ guys think so? I'd like to have some thoughts here.

Constructive criticism, compliments, or even a short, mostly pointless review.


End file.
